


To The Depths

by SteveM



Series: In The Public Interest [1]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: With the multiverse safe Kara and Kate can finally kick back and relax at the Fortress of Solitude as Kate takes her wife on a trip she'll never forget...
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: In The Public Interest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101194
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Here we go with a new ‘season’ of this rapidly-getting-out-of-hand series! As a quick heads-up expect this run to be much more standalone and almost all of them to earn a very, very major “Explicit” tag. For those that are coming in fresh at this point a ridiculously quick summary:
> 
> After Crisis Kara’s feeling guilty for not saving everyone, Kate gets her to see the light, natural hotness does its thing and a ship sails. Over the last couple of years in-universe they’ve taken on Lex Luthor, won Lena back from the grey side, stood up to Darkseid (twice!), crossed-over with the Marvel universe and have just returned from a multi-verse spanning trip alongside the Spectre. I think that about covers it… hmm? What’s that?
> 
> Oh, they’re also married. Minor detail.
> 
> Along the way there’s been action, adventure, blatant retelling of classic comic stories and even a musical episode because Kara forced the author to put it in. Seriously, the statue’s cursed, never buy from Ebay, send help! 
> 
> These stories are all set out in a way that tries to mirror the CW format as much as they can and try… sort of… to fit into that universe in terms of tone. Granted a fair few of them (including, I suspect, most of this season) are more HBO than CW but, eh, close enough. Wherever possible a new entry gets posted every Sunday.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and, as always, comments / feedback are always very much welcome and appreciated.

Kara Danvers sighed happily and moved a little closer to the sleeping figure of her wife. She always loved this time just before the world started to move, the stillness helped her senses relax so she could concentrate on the rhythms of Kate’s heartbeat, the gentle sigh of her breathing, loosing herself in the moment. If it was silent enough outside she could sometimes feel like those rhythms were the only thing that really existed, the only thing that mattered in the world.

Of course in the heart of National City or Gotham such peace was rare to the point of being non-existent. This morning though they weren’t in either of their home towns. Instead the smooth crystal walls of the fortress rose around them, the bedroom a classic Kryptonian design though with the addition of a four poster bed. Oddly that had been something Kara had added long before she met Kate. She’d become fascinated by them when reading up on Earth’s history and as adding one to the room she shared with Alex in the Danvers family home hadn’t really been an option she’d jumped at the chance to try one when Kal had given her free reign in the Fortress. 

She smiled as something caught her eye hanging delicately from one of the pillars. That, admittedly, hadn’t been part of the original design but having four handy columns really did make things a lot easier when it came to securing the restraints… 

“You’re looking at the cuffs again aren’t you?” Kate said without opening her eyes.

“How do you do that?” Kara asked with a chuckle. “You sure you don’t have x-ray vision?”

“I just know you my love.” Kate said with justifiable smugness. “I don’t need to see you to know where you’re looking or what you’re thinking.”

“Oh really? What am I thinking right now?”

“That you want to kiss me.”

“Lucky guess.” Kara smiled as Kate’s striking blue eyes opened and gazed up at her.

“Not really, it’s what we both want to do when we wake up in bed together.” Kate grinned and twisted up with surprising speed for her first act of the day to make good on Kara’s wish. 

“It’s not the only thing….” Kara said in a sultry tone that had Kate shivering in anticipation.

“No, no it’s not.” She shifted around to properly face her wife and let her fingers trail over those spectacular thighs. “Let’s take our time with this one… I want to enjoy you getting hot and bothered.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Kara looked like she wanted to say something else but hesitated. Kate, naturally, picked up on that immediately.

“Want me to read your mind again?” She said as her fingers slid between Kara’s legs to gently tickle the curve of her ass.

“Ohhhh go on then.” Kara moaned, her own hands exploring Kate’s body from the neck down, trailing little sparks of erotic desire everywhere they touched.

“You’re thinking that up here, away from the world, you can see me getting turned on with all your senses.”

“Close enough.” Kara admitted. “Sorry.”

“For what?”

“Uh….”

“If it’s because you’re worried I’ll get all envious over your powers you really haven’t woken up yet.”

Kara blushed and dropped her chin to her chest. Kate just laughed and kissed her forehead. “You are such a dork at times. Haven’t you figured out by now I *love* that you do that? Focus your powers on me I mean?”

“You do?”

“Fuck yes! Kara, sweetie… being with you is the single best thing that could ever happen to me but even after all this time there’s still moments when I suddenly remember this is Supergirl I’m lying next to and… well, here.” Kate reluctantly lifted a hand from Kara’s hip, grabbed her wife’s wrist and brought her hand between Kate’s legs. 

“Oh my…. All that from having Supergirl’s undivided attention?” Kara teased as her fingers slipped and slid through Kate’s wet sex. 

“Uh-huh.” Kate grunted, her eyes fluttering as Kara’s fingers explored her. 

“Poor Kara Danvers will be disappointed she doesn’t get that reaction.” Kara could barely keep herself from laughing but it was too good an opportunity to pass up.

“She shouldn’t be…” Kate gasped as Kara slid a finger inside her and gently started rubbing the front wall of her sex. “She’s the one that’s got my heart.”

“Seems fair, you’ve got hers after all.” Kara said with a smile that Kate was pretty sure could cure clinical depression. 

“While… ohhh that’s…. While we’re on the subject.” Kate said a little awkwardly, letting her own hand drift between Kara’s legs and start exploring her in turn. “I should probably warn you about Sara….”

“What did you dooooohhhhhh….” Kara’s head lolled back for a moment as Kate rubbed her palm over Kara’s clit. 

“I may have tied her up, shoved a plug in her ass, a vibe in her pussy and left both set to ‘frustrate’ until Ava got home a couple of hours later.”

“You *may* have?” Kara asked with a smirk on her lips. “I’d have thought you’d be pretty sure about something like that?”

“Alright, I definitely did that. But I was in a rush and she decided to fight me naked.”

“Mmm, Kate Kane vs Sara Lance in a naked wrestling match, was baby oil involved?” Kara asked taking advantage of the momentary distraction as the mental image slammed into Kate to slip a second finger inside her.

“OH! I… I…. Damn that’s good Kara…. I wasn’t naked!” Kate protested, trying to get enough control back to mirror the generous move and not quite managing it. 

“Pity.” Kara breathed, kissing Kate’s neck.

“You’re not mad?”

“With Sara? Nah, of course not. Knowing her she pretty much had it coming.”

“She’s not likely to see it that way.”

“Oh I’m sure she’s already thinking how to slam a strap-on into this perfect body as we speak.” Kara teased, her free hand sliding over Kate’s hips and grabbing her ass. 

“Probably.” Kate admitted, her mind not quite able to think of a snappy comeback at that particular moment.

“I’m sure you’ll teach her why that’s a bad idea if she tries it.” Kara said but this time her own thoughts betrayed her, the image of Kate impaling Sara on her own strap-on popping into her mind and distracting her for a crucial second that Kate took immediate advantage of to slip not one but two more fingers inside Kara.

“FfffffffffuuuuKaaaate.” Kara groaned, throwing one leg over Kate’s side to give her better access. 

“I love your confidence in me.” Kate grinned as she stilled her hand and waited for Kara to realise what she was up to.

“Hey… oh no, no you wouldn’t…”

“I told you I wanted to take my time.”

“But now!?”

“Yuuuuuup.” Kate slowly, oh so slowly, started to pump her fingers in and out of her wife and Kara whimpered.

“Oh come on….”

“You haven’t told me about your day yet.” Kate teased. “How’d things go with Mia?”

“Uhh…. Well I had something in common with you.”

“Really, what’s that?”

“Terrible timing! Come on Kate, please…”

“Oh no, this sounds interesting, let’s hear it.”

“Kate…” Kara was having to force herself to stay still but even so her hips were rolling gently as she tried to get a little more movement from her wife. Kate grinned and put her free hand on Kara’s right hip to put a stop to that. 

“Quicker you tell me…”

“The quicker you’ll get quicker?”

“Well… think about it anyway.”

“Oh fuck you….”

“I’m not stopping youohhhhhhhhhh….” Kate hissed as Kara started to vibrate the two fingers she had inside the brunette while sliding her fingertips over a very specific spot. 

“Mmm, you’re beautiful when you’re wide-eyed with pleasure.” Kara purred. “You know I can keep this up for hours, right?’

“Sounds…. good…. To me.” Kate gasped but they both knew that was a temporary situation. Too much of this and long experience said Kate would end up begging for just a little more and promising all sorts of wonderful things to get it. “Now… mmmm…. About Mia?”

“Oh I think I interrupted something.” Kara said blushing bright red. “She was with Lena and Lena was sorta…. kinda…. Very naked.”

“You looked under the sheets?”

“She was in the kitchen.”

“Oh.”

“Getting coffee for Mia.”

“Ohhhh, submissive naked Lena, I like it!” Kate said as the mental image danced in her head.

“Mia was kinda… sorta… naked too.”

“Wait, you got both of them? That’s not fairaahhhhollllly KARA!” Kate spasmed on Kara’s fingers as a thumb found her clit. It only lasted a few seconds but even that was enough to have Kate Kane on the verge of orgasm. 

“Do I hear a complaint?” Kara said as she ducked down to kiss Kate’s breasts, shifting quickly from one to the other and back again.

“Noooohhhhhh.” 

“Didn’t think so. Besides mmmmmPPPHHHH!” Kara screamed as Kate suddenly started to ram her hand back and forth as fast and hard as she could. Not that the scream did her much good as Kate her grabbed Kara’s hair and was holding her in place, lips firmly locked around Kate’s breast, effectively muffling her. Kate felt Kara tense, saw her muscles clench… and stopped.

“KATE!” Kara protested and when she was only met with laughter instantly added a third finger to Kate’s torment. The brunette gasped and shook at the sudden fullness within her that wasn’t being helped at all by the vibrating fingers. 

“Besides you got to touch Sara in a very…. Intimate way. I had a great view but very much hands off.” Kara pointed out. 

“Call… it….even and… let’s stop…. Teasing?” Kate suggested before letting out a sob of frustration as Kara suddenly stopped both vibration and movement to leave Kate impaled in the same way the Kryptonian herself was.

“But I thought you wanted to take your time?” Kara asked innocently, a neat trick given their current positions. 

“Fuck that!” Kate gasped.

“Sounds like you did with Sara.” Kara teased, trying to put a little jealousy in her voice but knowing full well Kate wasn’t buying it for a second. Aside from anything else the fresh wave of excitement that had just pulsed around Kate’s fingers when Kara mentioned fucking Sara Lance would have been a bit of a giveaway…

“Oh, like you wouldn’t have with Mia and Lena given the chance?” Kate said indignantly. “I bet you were just wishing one of them was sitting on your face.”

“Wouldn’t you?” Kara asked and immediately regretted it. The look on Kate’s face told her she’d just given her wife an evil idea.

“Alright… one question, just one, and I’ll make you cum.” Kate said. “But you’ve got to answer in explicit detail.”

“And… if I don’t?”

“Then we stay in this impasse until one of us gives in…”

“Ask away!”

“Alright…. Here, now, us two lying here like this… who would you want with their legs spread right here.” Kate tapped the pillow between them. “Who’s pretty little pussy would you want us to be kissing and licking and screaming into as we give each other the first orgasm of the day? Sara, Lena or Mia?”

“Oh fuck….” Kara breathed and she felt Kate’s body clench as she considered the problem she’d just posed. “Alright but I want to know yours as well.”

“Deal. You start….”

“Lena.” Kara hesitated, not sure how much to say and Kate rewarded her with a torturously slow thrust of her hand.

“Why?” Kate growled.

“She begs so well.” Kara gasped as Kate started to up the pace a little, a reward for a good answer. “And the way she moves….”

“Oh yeah, those breasts alone…” Kate agreed and now it was her turn to gasp as Kara started her own slow pumping movement. “And you’d look so good eating her out my love.”

“Don’t worry, I’d share.” Kara grinned then moaned as Kate started to get serious about pushing Kara to her release. 

“You’d better.” 

“She wouldn’t know… ohhhh that’s good…. Which of us to plead for mercy from.”

“Not that we’d give it of course.” Kate panted, her excitement rising. “Wonder if we could double team her…”

Kara let out a cry as the fantasy took an unexpected turn. “Oh my god… both of us lapping away at Lena…” Her eyes were glassy as she pictured it and she started kissing Kate in between gasped words. “Our tongues… meeting.. inside her…”

“The tastes… her scent….” Kate was struggling to form words as her need for Kara to grant her release grew ever stronger. 

“Mixed with yours… and mine…”

“Make her cum?”

“Lots.” Kara gasped the word as Kate sped up to move as fast as she could at the limit of what Kara’s body could accommodate. “All over us.”

“Holy fuuuu….” Kate shuddered as her body struggled to keep up with the growing tension, the terrible burning need to be pushed over the edge that Kara was just about holding her on. Words failed them both as their lips met in one never-ending kiss… but it was a kiss angled up slightly, as if they really were lying between Lena Luthor’s legs and servicing her as they pleasured each other. The fantasy was so strong as they shared it it could almost be real…

“R…ready?” Kate asked, her free hand grasping at Kara’s back, nails digging in so hard a normal human would have been screaming in pain. 

“Not…. Quite…. Yet….” Kara got out though she had a grin that Kate recognised all too well. 

“You… Kara….”

“Yes my love?” Kara tried to play it casual but she was moaning constantly now, fighting to keep control.

“Kara… come on….”

“Ask… nicely!”

“Please.”

“You… can do… better than that.”

“Please!”

“More!”

Kate took a breath… and her willpower broke. “Kara please! Please make me cum! I need it, I need you, please please make meeeooHH!” 

The moment Kate started begging Kara let her left hand slid around Kate’s ass and after just a few seconds Kara’s own determination failed. How could she possibly resist this woman begging for her favour, especially when she knew the likely reward for granting it? Her right hand started to slide smoothly in and out of Kate’s sex, fingers vibrating, as her left started to swat at Kate’s butt. The mix of short, sharp shocks with unbelievable pleasure turned out to be too much and Kate raced over the edge, somehow still pumping her hand and bringing Kara with her, two lovers locked together as they dove from the highest peak.

Neither really remembered anything about the next few minutes other than the seemingly endless waves of pleasure and the presence of the other. Kara would swear that their heartbeats became one, beating in perfect rhythm and even their cries of delight seemed to be rising in harmony. Perfect, she was perfect… that was the only thought in either mind as they raced onwards together, luxuriating in the reactions of the other. 

“Rao…” Kara breathed after they’d eventually collapsed into each other’s arms and were staring at the ceiling. “That was incredible!”

“No kidding!” Kate gasped, still trying to recover. “We… we need to discuss our fantasies more often!”

“Sounds good to me.” Kara laughed. “Think we should tell Lena about that one?”

“Tell her? No.” Kate said and giggled at the look of disappointment on her wife’s face. “What I think you should do, oh award-winning journalist, is write it up and give it to Lena and Mia as a way of making up for interrupting their together time.”

Kara laughed harder than she should have, something that wasn’t helped by Kate’s puzzled look. “Nothing, sorry, it’s just… They were teasing me about being on a deadline to get here to be with you and Mia asked for the video. I guess she’s getting something after all.”

“I mean, we could do a tape too…”

“Don’t tempt me!”

Kate blinked and turned to her wife. “Seriously? You’d do that?”

“For you? I’d pretty much do anything.” Kara said happily. “Though maybe don’t ask me just after mind-blowing sex, that’s right up there with trying to get a girl home when she’s pass-out drunk.”

“Noted.” Kate said with a smile. “But if we’re doing that then the *only* copy is kept here in the fortress! As much as I’d like to make every last man and pretty much every woman on earth jealous it wouldn’t take a genius to link Supergirl and Batwoman if they saw our sex tape.”

“That’s my girl, always planning ahead.” Kara said fondly, pulling Kate into a hug. Thankfully the extent of their early morning session had taken some of the sexual tension out of the room and the hug was just the right mix of comforting hotness. 

“So… breakfast?” Kate asked after a few minutes. Kara’s stomach chose that precise moment to gurgle and she blushed with embarrassment as Kate grinned and answered for her. “Guess so. We expecting company up here?”

“Very much no. I made Kal promise not to come within a thousand miles of the place for at least a week.”

“Remind me to buy him an extra farm or something, we definitely owe him big for this.”

“Will do.” Kara laughed. “Though I think he’d settle for tickets to Hamilton for the family.”

“Pretty sure that’s an upgrade, not settling, but I’ll see what I can do.” Kate promised. “Well if we’ve got the place to ourselves…”

“Please, please tell me you’re not going to suggest we walk around naked.”

“Is that a problem?” Kate grinned, running a hand down her spectacular figure.

“No…. But I’m not sure I’m going to be able to resist you and you wouldn’t make me choose between you and waffles, right?”

“How cruel do you think I am?” Kate said, placing a hand to her heart in shock. “We won’t be naked.”

“Thanks.”

“I’ll get dressed and you get to wear this collar, that’s… like clothes.” 

“You have GOT to be kidding….”


	2. Chapter 2

Kate wasn’t kidding, Kara thought a few minutes later. It felt a little odd to be walking through the fortress with nothing on but the slim dark blue leather collar yet, somehow, it wasn’t unpleasant either. That probably had a lot to do with Kate’s barely-there translucent mesh catsuit that clearly showed the very small outline of black underwear beneath. It also didn’t hurt that Kate had kissed Kara’s throat right where the buckle of the collar now lay and it felt like she’d sealed her ownership underneath the leather. While Kara would normally resist the very thought of anyone owning her today, here, with this woman it felt simply wonderful.

Naturally given the circumstances it was Kara that sorted out breakfast and served it to Kate at a low crystal table surrounded by several roman-style chaise lounge on a transparent ledge just above another odd sight here in the arctic - a rushing indoor waterfall. Kate stretched out and invited Kara to do the same as if they were truly back in ancient Rome lounging in the lap of luxury.

Actually eating their meal passed in a surprising silence but both women desperately needed to refuel. Of course Kate took the opportunity to run her gaze very, very slowly from the crown of Kara’s head to the furthest toe and back again which had the girl of steel squirming in a very good way indeed.

“Don’t take this the wrong way but sometimes I forget how beautiful you are.” Kate said softly after they’d finished. “I mean, I always know you’re stunning but then there’s times, like now, when I realise you’re absolutely perfect.”

“It’s the collar, brings out my eyes.” Kara said and Kate laughed in agreement.

“Maybe. You’ve definitely got the neck for it.”

“Oh shush.”

“No, I’m serious, a lot of people don’t. You actually make that look goooooood.” Kate paused for a second before adding: “Maybe you should add one to the super suit.”

“Not exactly a Supergirl thing.” Kara pointed out. 

“Yeah, but… hot!”

“Also not really what I’m going for when thwarting evil and saving the innocent.”

“Tell that to the Internet!”

“I try not to think about that.”

“Actually, yeah, good point… some of the outfits they’ve put me in on Deviantart….” Kate shuddered theatrically. “Don’t get me wrong, short and tight I’ve got no problem with but at least consult a colour wheel or something.”

“You really do check this sort of thing don’t you?” Kara asked, amazed.

“Well yeah.” Kate paused, organising her thoughts to make sure she didn’t put her foot in it. “Marrying you was the best decision I’ve ever made… but it does add another risk of someone figuring out who’s behind the capes. If I track what’s being said or drawn or… well, whatever in the public domain I can usually get a feel for anyone getting a little too close for comfort. After all if a random artists drawing Batwoman suddenly works out what this says…” She tapped the twin tattoos of “Kara” and “Kate” on her throat. “Well it wouldn’t take the Riddler to put two and two together would it?”

“Makes sense.”

“Plus some of it is just ridiculously hot. There’s this one story with you, Frost and a mud pit…”

Kara laughed and ran a hand down her side, showing off her figure. “Please tell me you don’t resort to the internet for inspiration?”

“No, you’re all the inspiration I need.” Kate reassured her wife. “But now that you mention it….”

“I’ll get back to you on the mud pit.” Kara promised. “Though you’d better hope Sara isn’t using the same source of inspiration considering what you did to her!”

Kate laughed and waved her hand as if shoo-ing away the very thought. “If Sara wants to get me back for that she’s going to have to do a *lot* better than taking battle plans from the Internet. Uh, talking of, assuming she does try…”

“Which she will.”

“… and assuming I see it coming and stop her….”

“Which you will.”

“… do you want in on the retribution?”

“Doesn’t this risk turning into a never ending spiral of revenge?”

“Yes but with sexy results.” Kate pointed out trying to keep a straight face and, to her credit, mostly succeeding. 

“In that case yes. Yes I would. Talking of which, why DID you do that to her anyway?” Kara asked, her curiosity finally breaking through the sheer joy of being alone with Kate again for the first time since they’d returned to Earth Prime.

“Oh, right, I didn’t tell you did I?” Kate said with a sheepish look. “Sorry, other things on my mind.”

“I should hope so!” Kara said, stretching back and enjoying the brief moment of drool as Kate tried to figure out what to stare at first. 

“Yes… anyway… uh….”

“Sara.” Kara prompted.

“Right, Sara! Do you remember I told you about that virtual reality superhero sex thing a while back?”

“Uh… oh, yeah. I never did get around to trying that.”

“Well Sara did.”

“And for this you left her simmering for a few hours until Ava could save her?”

“Noooo, she was put on simmer for using it when Alex asked her to and then telling her exactly what she found out.”

“Oh.”

“Exactly.”

“I’m sure this is just my paranoia but… was I involved in this, by any chance?” Kara asked already certain of the answer.

“How did you guess?”

“Let me take another stab in the dark… the people that made it are currently floating in space somewhere between here and the moon?”

“Probably not but the DEO did pick them up for some oddly generic hacking charges, yes.”

Kara groaned and put her head in her hands. “I’m going to have to have a nice long talk with my sister aren’t I?”

“It’s probably a good idea, yes.” Kate said. “She’s really got to be a little less protective of you, especially as you’re becoming more of a public figure with every passing day.”

A shadow seemed to flit across Kate’s face and Kara, naturally, noticed immediately. “What’s wrong?”

“Hmm? Oh.... “ Kate hesitated, wondering where on earth to start. “Look, at some point I need to talk to you about what happened when the Spectre split us up. It’s just… I’m still not ready to revisit it.”

“That’s okay, there’s no rush.” Kara said gently. 

“I know but… uh….” Kate looked so nervous Kara actually came across and hugged her.

“Hey, take your time, I’m right here…”

Kate squeezed her tightly and sighed into her shoulder. “Okay, the thing is… I was asked to make a pretty awful choice. And when we talk about it… I think I’m going to need to shut down for a while afterwards.”

“Okay…” Kara said slowly, not quite sure where Kate was going with this.

“So can I… I mean if you wouldn’t mind… “ Kate sucked in a deep breath and pulled back slightly so she could look Kara right in the eyes. “When we do would you be willing to be in charge for the rest of the day?”

“You mean… make the decisions?”

“That but also, well, I mean…” Kate ran her fingers across the collar sitting snugly around her wife’s throat. “This. For real. I just… I just don’t want to have to choose anything for a little while.”

“Oh.” The word slipped out so softly from Kara’s lips it was barely a whisper. “Oh Kate… yes, of course, I can do that for you.”

“And… uh…. “ Kate looked embarrassed and this time Kara didn’t need to wait for the explanation.

“Do you want me to take you to subspace?” 

“Yes please.” Kate said with a shy smile. “I’m just going to want to forget all of this for a little while, love my wife and be loved in return.”

“That I can definitely do.” Kara promised. “But only when you’re ready.”

“Thanks.” Kate kissed her gently, hands sliding tenderly through Kara’s hair. 

“Of course there’s another possibility….” Kara said slyly. “Would you like it to be Supergirl that takes care of you?”

It caught Kate completely off guard and she dissolved into laughter, her shoulders shaking as she tried to catch her breath. Kara just held her, chuckling in sympathy as Kate groaned from the pounding she was putting her own ribs through.

“I take it that’s a no?” Kara said innocently, almost setting Kate off again.

“Tempting.” Kate said, clearly still on the tipping point. “But I just want Kara, my Kara. No cape or shield or… or skirt. No matter how good they may look on you. I hope that’s okay with Supergirl?” Kate added the last with a sly smile.

“Well you’re the one telling Supergirl she just lost out to a reporter.” Kara pointed out trying her best not to laugh.

“Every single time love.” Kate said happily taking the opportunity to prove the point with a long, sensual kiss. Her fingers ran over the leather collar and slipped in the silver loop mounted in the front. 

“Want to see my surprise?” Kate asked, her voice low and seductive. 

“Ohhhh yes please.” 

“Come on then.” Kate said, sliding effortlessly to her feet and pulling Kara up with her. A thought struck the brunette and she added quickly: “No flying!”

“Never crossed my mind.” Kara said a little guiltily and Kate pretended not to notice her wife mysteriously loosing an inch of height. Instead she settled for making her way slowly but steadily across the fortress, heading for Kara’s recently added outdoor hot tub. The whole way Kate was practically walking backwards to make the most of having her naked wife being led by a collar through this striking alien wonderland. They made it to the changing room before it got too much for Kate and she pinned Kara to the nearest wall, dragging her wife’s lips to her own by that same collar. 

“Fuck…” Kate moaned as their lips parted. “Really thought I could resist you longer than that.”

“Not complaining…” Kara said softly, clearly wanting more but playing her part well. 

“I should hope not!” Kate replied indignantly, her eyes sparkling and body trembling as she fought to keep her hands off the beautiful blonde. “Alright… come on, if we don’t get there really soon I’m going to screw you where we stand.”

“Well…”

“No! No, I’m not letting you off that easy!” Kate darted forward, trapping Kara’s chin against Kate’s shoulder as she caressed Kara’s ear with her lips. “Besides, you’re going to love this…”


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow they made it down the passage and out to the tub with only one more stop though they were both moaning in frustration as Kate forced them onwards. The little grotto was much the same as it had been the night before only there was a small velvet bag sitting on the side closest to them. A little part of Kara wondered how the hell Kate had managed that before remembering she did have access to the Fortress robots.

‘Go stand in the snow while I strip.” Kate ordered and Kara hurried to obey, the prospect of seeing her wife naked far outweighing the cold. Besides while she certainly felt it it wasn’t as if the arctic temperatures actually hurt her….

Kate took her time, pausing after slipping each arm and leg out of the catsuit to admire Kara’s curves. After a few minutes she was just as naked as the blonde and slid smoothly into the hot tub, shuffling back to make sure her spine was against the wall, the water coming up just far enough to cover her breasts and the mysterious bag within easy grabbing range. The shelf under her was smooth and comfortable, just long enough to let her sit as if she was in a chair, calves and feet dangling into the deeper pool that made up the rest of their little grotto in the ice.

“Okay…. When I tell you come here and jump into the middle of the tub.” Kate said sternly. “Then swim over and lie in my lap, face up for now.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Kara said smartly. She had no idea what Kate was up to but experience told her anytime she had that look on her face Kara was in for an incredible time. 

“Good girl. And…. now.” 

Kara rushed to obey, jumping from the arctic cold inside the forcefield that created the little pocket of warmth and splashed smoothly into the water. The rather warm water, she realised a moment later. She hissed as her skin seemed to sizzle from the rapid change, the messages pumping through her body still not pain… exactly… but they were certainly interesting. Remembering the rest of her instructions she slipped through the water until she was lined up over Kate’s thighs and rolled over to stare up at the sky.

“You felt that, didn’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Good?”

Kara hesitated for a moment, thinking it over. “Yes….. tingly and stronger than I’d expect. Kinda like… getting shocked from the inside out.

Made sense, Kate thought to herself. Kara’s skin was virtually untouchable by anything on the planet so when playing with such big temperature changes it’d be her nerves that felt it first. Her body would almost be reacting to that rather than experiencing anything directly. And it was just perfect for what she had in mind….

“Want to see what I brought you?”

“Yes please!” Kara suddenly looked like a kid on Christmas morning and Kate couldn’t help leaning over to kiss her. 

“That’s not it but you’re so pretty I couldn’t help it.” Kate murmured, reaching behind her and fishing the present out of its bag. “Here’s what I brought you…”

Kara’s eyes went wide as dinner plates as she saw the object Kate was holding carefully in her right hand. A flawless polished sandalwood handle gleamed in the arctic day carved into a smooth wave of curves to give a natural gripping position. It looked like something out of the most expensive chess set ever made but it was the silver tresses hanging from it that had Kara hypnotised.

Where a normal flogger would have had soft leather flails this had strings of stainless steel ball bearings. They hung like a frozen curtain glistening as they reflected the stark white world around them with a definite menacing air. Kara gulped as she imagined what that could feel like and was suddenly very glad that there was no red sunlamps nearby. 

“I can feel your hips moving…” Kate whispered and Kara cursed under her breath. “So don’t give me that fear routine.”

“I… no ma’am.” Kara sighed. “It’s actually beautiful.”

“Glad you like it, had it made just for you.” Kate said casually as she let the flails run across her fingertips. “Figure even your invincible butt might feel this one.”

“Yes ma’am.” Kara said meekly while privately doubting she’d even notice it hitting her. Which, if she’d been thinking clearly, made that threat particularly odd. After all Kate more than anyone knew what Kara’s limits were…

“Ready to find out how the rest of this is going to work?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Good. Listen well, you won’t be able to when we start.” Kate said, reaching down to brush a strand of hair from Kara’s forehead as she floated in the water. “When I tell you you’re going to roll over and lie in my lap. You might have to strain a little but you should be able to lift your head up far enough to breathe in that position.”

She paused, running her fingers over the collar Kara was still wearing and tugging gently on the big steel loop at its front. “Then I’m going to pull on this. You’re going to let your head go under and your delightful ass come out. Not just a little either, you better present that beautiful bubble butt to me! When I let you go you can surface again provided that butt goes back under the water. Understand?”

“Yes Ma’am.” Kara said, almost beside herself with excitement. Kate had actually found a way to use Kara’s powers to make Kara more helpless! After all, Kate could now rely on her strength and speed to make sure there was no real danger… but for all her gifts Kara couldn’t breathe underwater. The trust needed to submit was just as high as it would be for anyone else. Suddenly she was incredibly excited to get started. 

Kate smiled, kissed Kara one more time then let go of the steel ring. “Alright… turn over.”

In her eagerness Kara turned a little too quickly and ended up sending a big splash of water over Kate. She glanced up as best she could, trying to look apologetic while also hiding the giggles at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation and was glad to see a single raised eyebrow and a brief hint of a smile. Kate shook her head in exasperation, reached down and pulled the ring, hard. 

Kara did her best to react as any normal human would, letting the force pull her down under the water. Her butt rose as her body searched for equilibrium but she found herself having to push up with her legs a little to make sure she followed her instructions to the letter. The tension as she waited for the swat of the flogger was incredible, each moment seeming like a year until, at last, she felt it. Only it wasn’t the impact she’d expected, instead the steel was gently run over the curve of her ass, almost tickling rather than trying to hurt. She squirmed at the sensation and had to fight against drawing in a sharp breath as one run of the bearings slipped between her thighs to tap against her sex.

Then the force at her neck was gone and she rose quickly back to the surface, arching her back to try and throw her hair back and gulping a breath. Kate gave her a few seconds to reorient herself then pulled her back under. Her head fell and her butt rose… and precious oxygen exploded from her lips in a shower of bubbles as the bearings were laid flat against her skin, fanning out to wrap around her backside… only they were freezing cold! She normally ran a little warmer than humans anyway and the hot tub had warmed her up even further making the shock all the greater. Kate kept her under for a few long seconds then let go, letting her pop back to the surface and grab a breath. 

“You okay?” Kate asked quietly.

“Yeah, sorry.” Kara replied with more than a hint of embarrassment. “Caught me by surprise.”

“That’s the idea.” Kate said and Kara could hear the grin without bothering to look. “Good to carry on?”

“Of course!” Kara almost sounded indignant that Kate even had to ask.

“Great!” Kate yanked down and Kara plunged back under the water. If anything the steel was even colder this time but she was expecting it and squirmed with pleasure at the unique sensation flowing through her. Up again for another breath but Kate didn’t let her pause this time, giving her just enough time to suck air into her lungs before tugging her back down.

The crack of metal against her unbreakable skin was so loud she heard it clearly even underwater. Kate had swung for the fences and Kara had never felt anything quite like it. It didn’t hurt, naturally, but it was as if the bitting cold that had sent shivers through her when laid on her skin had shot down and wrapped itself directly around her nerves. It sang throughout her body, flying up her spine then slamming back down to rest directly in her sex. Kara let out a long, heartfelt groan which instantly turned into a flurry of bubbles. 

Up again and Kate gave her a moment to refocus. Kara glanced to the side and saw the handle of the flogger resting on the edge of the hot tub…. And suddenly she realised exactly what Kate was up to. The handle was inside the field that kept the cruel arctic winds, snow and ice from their private sanctum… but the metal flails weren’t! In those temperatures a few seconds was all it needed to chill them down and Kate could swipe them through the air in less than a second giving them no time to warm up. 

Kara swallowed as she realised just how cruel a torment this could be. Her invulnerability was suddenly more curse than help as Kate could do almost anything and never do damage… but the cold and, more importantly, the contrast with the warmth that wrapped around her like a blanket was a powerful tool indeed. Just as that thought occurred Kate pulled her under the surface once more and this time the flogger twirled in the air to land with pinpoint accuracy between her spread thighs.

Kara screamed as the cold slipped inside her sex, the ball bearings dragging against her as Kate slowly lifted the flogger away. It felt wonderful! Every little motion sent sparks through her and she wanted it to go on forever, breathing be damned! Of course the flails were relatively short and it wasn’t long before the last strand ran up the valley between her cheeks and caressed her spine for one brief, shiver-inducing moment before vanishing. Up Kara came and she was panting as she broke the surface though not for lack of air.

“Good?” Kate asked.

“Fantastic!”

“Don’t get used to it.” Kate teased before dragging her wife’s head under the surface again.


	4. Chapter 4

True to her word the next half hour was an endlessly frustrating experience for Kara Danvers. It was rare that Kate put any force into a blow, preferring instead to let the frigid steel slide over Kara’s skin somehow never quite managing to touch the same spot twice in a row. Below the water Kara’s world became one of overloaded senses as her body shivered with every touch, not really from the cold but more from the erotic electricity that sparked and sizzled within her at every touch. 

The water itself became comforting to Kara despite the danger it posed. Of course she still had her powers, if she wanted to break free there wasn’t anything Kate could do to actually do any real harm. But that was the thing… she didn’t want to. All Kara wanted to do was stay right there, with Kate in complete control and just bask in the trust they shared and the wonderful, infuriating job her wife was doing in stoking her need. As the cycle built and Kara’s desire grew inevitably she wouldn’t quite be able to hold back, whining underwater and shifting her hips to try and incite a little more contact as her ass wiggled temptingly above the surface.

Just as inevitably Kate would usually take that as a sign to put her beloved wife back in her place and the flogger would crash down as far from Kara’s sex as it could go. She would let go immediately, let Kara sip a breath than yank her back down for another blow. After a few rapid fire hits Kara was so lost in the moment that she started to react as if she could feel the impact, lurching forward before crawling back into place, letting her stomach and thighs push and rub against Kate’s lap as she did so. Even so the need would recede a little and Kate would give a small, private grin as Kara stilled slightly before going back to a slower, more measure and more rewarding routine.

Then, so rarely Kara had no idea when it might come, Kate would let the flails land between Kara’s legs and the cry of delight would rise as bubbles to the surface. Without fail as Kate let her rise for air after such a touch Kara would thank her, her words increasingly soft as she fell into the rhythm Kate was creating for her. As she felt Kate dunk her yet again Kara found her mind dreaming of more extreme treatment, wishing that, somehow, the chilled steel would slip inside of her despite the inevitable erotic agony that would come with it. She found herself rising more slowly when Kate released the pressure, wanting to prolong the moments when her body was demanding air. 

Kate was paying exceptionally close attention to the beautiful woman lying across her lap and saw the changes sweep through her. She tried to judge her next move carefully, picking her moment to make sure Kara was ready to move things along. She, therefore, saw the twitch of a hand as Kara moved her fingers along her side, the need to feel something, anything against her sex overwhelming even her current submissive mindset. 

“Naughty girl.” Kate purred into Kara’s ear as the blonde rose for air. “We’ll have to do something about that…”

Kara didn’t protest but instead just lay where she was waiting whatever Kate decided to do to her with eager expectation.

“Sit on my lap. Quickly now!” Kate ordered and Kara hurried to obey, whimpering slightly as her core was so… damn… close to the woman she loved. Kate had intended this to be a quick change but couldn’t resist taking Kara’s breasts into her mouth, lapping eagerly at her rock hard nipples and nipping at the buds every time Kara groaned. 

Forcing herself to move on Kate pulled two lengths of rope from the same bag that had held the flogger. She quickly looped one around Kara’s waist and tied it securely with just enough slack to slide a finger or two between the rope and Kara’s smooth, perfect skin. 

“Hands behind your back.” Kate instructed and was delighted how quickly Kara obeyed her. Kate tried to match the super sub in her lap by tying Kara’s wrists by feel alone, the rope dancing as if she was the one with x-ray vision. Once she was sure they were secure she fed the end of the rope down and looped it through the rope on Kara’s waist, pulling her wrists to the small of her back before tying them in place.

“You look good enough to eat…” Kate purred as she ran her eyes up and down Kara’s taught body. Her shoulders were pulled back, her chest pushed forward and her abs damn near framed by her new position. 

“Thank you Ma’am.” Kara breathed, the compliment sending a warm glow through her entire being. 

“Mmmm, definitely good enough to eat!” Kate said, leaning forward and nipping at Kara’s neck, her left hand taking hold of the collar’s ring once more as she purred into Kara’s ear. “I’ll have to remember that after I’m done tormenting you.” She didn’t say another word as she guided Kara back down across her lap, putting her back in the same position. This time though when Kate pulled her down Kara found it harder to keep her balance, the bondage adding an extra layer to the predicament that immediately had her groaning as her ass was presented even more wantonly to Kate’s gaze. Kara’s fingertips were just low enough to break the surface and somehow even this added to the feeling of helplessness. 

She’d been expecting a slow build up and the thud of the flogger hitting full speed between her spread legs caught her completely off guard. It was such a hard hit that one of the steel balls did, by luck or judgement Kara never knew, slip inside her sex and she howled. Bubbles rose around her head as her body thrashed, almost reaching a climax there and then. She felt something hard land softly between her cheeks and had a moment to realise it was the wooden handle before Kate’s hand slid between Kara’s legs and pushed the cold intruder much deeper, so deep in fact that several of its siblings joined it.

Kara screamed in delight at the wonderful intrusion. Something about the situation felt so right, so good… her legs writhed, trying to get even more stimulation from the rapidly-warming steel, begging for more without saying a word. Kate gave her a full ten seconds before quickly yanking the flogger free, the rapid rubbing of the little balls robbing Kara of what breath she had left. The pressure at her throat vanished and she rose to the surface, gasping for air at the same time she croaked “more…please, please more….”

“Be careful what you wish for…” Kate growled, giving her time for a couple of deep breaths before submerging her again. Kara pushed herself down until her face was pressed against the ledge, spreading her legs wide in anticipation. Kate didn’t disappoint. This time the flogger hit low, the very furthest steel orb smacking right on Kara’s clit. Once more the handle was placed on her butt but this time Kate’s fingers pressed the cold metal into Kara’s vulnerable ass. 

The squeal was loud enough Kate heard it clearly even above the water, the sound seeming to break free from the bursting bubbles as they reached the surface. She wasn’t quite done though and did the same with the strands that were positioned over Kara’s sex, slipping more than a dozen inside and letting her fingers push the cold to every sensitive spot that she’d ever discovered within her wife. 

Kara’s whole body thrashed, caught on the edge of an orgasm… but Kate knew her too well and denied her that one last, decisive touch. With a deft flick of the wrist she swished the flogger up and all of the wonderful, awful intruders slipped away leaving Kara almost crying in frustration. She broke the surface and turned, awkwardly thanks to the bondage, to look up at Kate with wide, pleading eyes.

“Please! Please please please… I need to cum… please….” 

“Hmmm…. Need is a very strong word Kara.”

“I need it. I need you. Please….”

“Willing to prove it?”

“Yes!” 

Without warning Kate pulled her under again. Kara groaned in frustration as the cold steel was laid almost tenderly across her flesh, this time barely grazing her sex as Kate focused on the very tops of her thighs and the curve of her ass. 

“Please?” Kara asked simply when she was allowed back to the surface. 

“Not yet.”

Down she went and the next thing Kara knew she was practically dancing underwater as Kate swirled the very tips of the flails across her butt, the cold metal drawing random patterns across her body from her thighs to the small of her back. She was shaking with need when the pressure on her neck was released and she twisted, kissing Kate’s hip and stomach underwater before popping back up.

“Now? Please Kate, please now…” 

“One more time.” Kate said gently, easing the wet blonde hair away from Kara’s face. “But I want you to stay down as long as you can, alright?” 

“Yes, yes thank you!” Kara was almost sobbing with relief, her body screaming for release. She felt Kate slide just one finger into the metal loop and gently, oh so gently, tug down. Kara followed and Kate held her at a point where, if Kara kept her neck tilted back as far as she could, the water was just lapping at her chin, barely brushing her lower lip. 

“I love you.” Kate said softly then dunked Kara’s head one more time. The words shot through the blonde like a bullet and she was on the verge of orgasm before she’d even reached the bottom. The pressure at her throat vanished and now she knew it was up to her. Her own determination and desire to submit to this sublime woman she’d been fortunate enough to find amongst the infinite multiverses. 

She braced for the biting cold… and cried out in delight as it never came. Instead she felt something smooth slide effortlessly into her core and she realised it was the floggers’ handle. Its perfectly finished curves weren’t just built as a grip at all, instead they doubled as a devastatingly effective dildo. Kate had no interest in teasing the gorgeous blonde anymore and the wood flew in and out of Kara’s body so quickly it verged on violent.

It was exactly what Kara had been craving and within seconds she was flying over the edge, her body jerking and writhing, her bound arms flexing against the rope while her hands clawed at thin air. There was a steady stream of bubbles as she couldn’t contain her cries of delight but still she stayed under the water, luxuriating in the pleasure but, more, in the trust and warmth and love from Kate. Her Kate. 

Kate was busy wondering what would give out first, her arm or Kara’s air supply. It was all she could do not to twist them around and swap the wooden handle for her tongue, the need to taste her wife almost as great as Kara’s need for release. Somehow she kept control, driving Kara on until with a huge spray of water, Kara breached the surface in a rush, flicking her head back to get her hair out of her eyes, turning and twisting to kiss Kate and letting the last of her screams be muffled by their touch. 

Kate slowed her hand then stopped completely, sliding the flogger out of Kara’s still greedy pussy and quickly bringing it above the water. She nudged Kara around so the blonde was sitting on Kate’s thighs and facing her. Then slowly, sensually, Kate deep throated the handle. She moaned and wriggled at the taste of Kara’s juices and the dazed Kryptonian watched as if hypnotised. Of course Kate knew Kara would still have much more to give, that was yet another plus point to her superhuman powers, but Kate wanted to slow things down a little.

“Come here.” Kate said softly, putting the flogger on the edge of the pool and pulling Kara into her, turning her around so the blonde was resting against Kate’s body, her thighs resting on top of Kate’s legs. Kate wrapped her arms around that slim, curvy frame and kissed her shoulder. 

“May I?” Kara asked quietly and her fingertips brushed against Kate’s waist.

“If you can then yes.” Kate replied and a moment later was almost passing out as Kara squirmed down into the embrace to let her bound hands slide perfectly between Kate’s legs and slip smoothly inside her. Something about the angle was putting Kara’s fingertips at the perfect angle and Kate had to wrap herself around her wife just to stay upright.

“Ohhhh that’s good.” Kate moaned, letting her right hand drift down Kara’s side and over her thigh to return the favour. 

“Mmmmmhhhhhhh.” Kara moaned in agreement as Kate’s fingers seemed to mirror Kara’s movements in perfect synchronisation. The two women were so lost in each other that even their breathing started to match, the sounds of pleasure they pulled from each other different but always coming at the same exact moment. Kate’s slightly lower grunts made a perfect counterpoint to Kara’s groans and Kate started to pull an extra little higher pitched moan from the blonde as her free hand roved over Kara’s body. Whenever her fingertips drifted across Kara’s breasts the sound grew louder, peaking with a gentle pinch or tickle. 

Kara twisted her head and Kate needed no second invitation. Her lips met Kara’s and it was all either of them needed. The taste, the presence of the other completed the circuit and their climaxes arrived so closely together that not even Kryptonian senses could determine who started it. They writhed together, neither willing to let the other go as they coaxed climax after climax from the wonderful, perfect woman they loved. And it was coaxing, not the urgent, lust-fuelled sex of the night before. This felt as natural and relaxed as breathing as each climax gave way to gentle, soothing comfort before building again. 

After what felt like an eternity their pace slowed, fingers slipping out more often to glide across skin, both luxuriating in the curves of the other.


	5. Chapter 5

“How’re you doing?” Kate asked softly, kissing Kara’s cheek as her left arm pulled her wife into an embrace.

“I’m… happy.” Kara murmured back sounding as if she was floating somewhere around the moon. “Sounds silly but… happy. Like… nothing else matters. This is enough. No wants, no worries, just you.”

“Same.” Kate echoed. “You’re spectacular Kara and, god, I can’t imagine there’s anyone better than you when it comes to sex on this whole planet but… but it’s us like this, together… that’s what makes you one of a kind.”

“Flatterer.” Kara teased, leaning back as best she could with her hands still bound behind her back to rest her head on Kate’s shoulder. She had to strain slightly to get her fingers where she wanted them to go but it was still just about manageable. 

“Some of us aren’t writers, remember?” Kate threw back. “We have to make do with whatever silly words pop into our head when looking at the most beautiful woman in the world.”

“They’re not silly.” Kara said softly. “They melt my heart every single time.”

“So… I didn’t need to hire the songwriter?”

Kara laughed and slid down a fraction to give herself better access. “I thought our duet would have been enough for you?”

“Ohhhhh….” Kate tried to come up with something snappy but her mind had suddenly gone blank.

“That’s what I thought.” Kara said with an endlessly endearing smugness. “I… ohhh Kate….”

“Smartass.” Kate chuckled in Kara’s ear.

“If you want it, take it.” Kara replied, wiggling her butt between Kate’s thighs.

“Later. Right now I just want to sit here, with you, naked together and enjoying ourselves.”

“For how long?”

“Dunno… how long does the universe last?”

“Not long enough.” Kara breathed. “Not for this.” 

“Do you want me to untie you.”

“Not yet.” Kara blushed slightly and looked up into Kate’s eyes. “It feels really good.”

“Alright. Just tell me if it’s too much.”

“I will.”

“Or not enough.”

“I thought you wanted this to be gentle and relaxing?

“Oh I do. But tying up Supergirl will always be high on the priority list.” Kate said, her left hand tracing an S over Kara’s chest where her sigil normally sat.

“Oh really?” Kara asked with a devilish smile. “So the question is… would you rather tie up Supergirl and have your wicked, Gotham way with her… or be tied up by her while she torments the emo out of you.”

“That’s a tough one… also, not emo.” Kate pointed out.

“You sit on gargoyles.”

“Only when I need somewhere to have a late night snack.”

“Hmm…”

“And to answer the question… I think… god I don’t know, that’s…. “ Kate closed her eyes, picturing the many, many possibilities. “Question: pants or skirt?”

“Oh for you, skirt, definitely.”

“In that case… tied up by her.”

“Really?”

“Your legs are astonishing in that outfit Kara… I… oh ghhhh… oh… it’s going to make me cum just saying this….”

“Then you’d better say it quickly as I’m just about there too….” Kara groaned.

“Being hogtied and forced to worship your feet in that outfit would be spectaculahhhhh!” Kate just about got the sentence out before the pleasure washed over her again, aided by the blonde jerking in her arms as Kara followed along. 

“I’ll… I’ll have to… remember that.” Kara panted as she came down. “Maybe I can hogtie you on a gargoyle, best of both worlds.”

“Don’t you dare!”

“Not even for that?”

“Umm…. I’m not going to answer that.” Kate said, blushing as she lent down to kiss her wife. Which was answer enough, they both knew. 

“So we start the day talking about double teaming Lena and now you’re hogtied on a gargoyle worshiping my feet….” Kara mused after the kiss ended. “I’m starting to think we’re a little kinky.”

“Us, no, never.” Kate said deadpan, reaching back and grabbing the flogger to dangle in front of Kara. 

“Have you tried that yet?” Kara asked, her eyes following the slowly swinging steel as if hypnotised. 

“Yeah. Just now. Weren’t you paying attention?” Kate said with an audible grin. 

“From the receiving end I mean.”

“Not really.”

“Want to?”

“Yes, only… not right now. Next time you’re driving it’s absolutely on the table but right now I don’t think my mind would shift gears properly. I just… just want this right now.”

“Noted.” Kara said and paused for a moment before adding. “Okay, I think I’d like my hands back.”

“You’re sure?”

“The bondage is wonderful but I need to hold you right now.”

Kate smiled and quickly slipped the knots, the rope falling away to the bottom of the tub. Kara shifted around in Kate’s lap and after a little manoeuvring they were both sitting on the shallow shelf, their legs intertwined as they held each other close. Above them the crystal clear sky reached to the horizon and they lay there watching the sun track across it until it dipped low enough to set the sky on fire and bathe the snowy landscape in pinks and purples.


End file.
